1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector type of vehicle headlamp.
2. Related Art
Generally, a projector type of vehicle headlamp is provided with a projection lens arranged on an optical axis extending in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle, and a light source arranged behind a rear focal point of the projection lens. The light emitted from the light source is reflected toward the optical axis.
Disclosed in JP-A-2001-229715 is a projector type of vehicle headlamp in which at a lower position of an optical axis between a reflector and a projection lens, a first additional reflector is arranged for upward reflecting the light emitted from a light source, and at the upper position of the optical axis, a second additional reflector is arranged for forward reflecting the light reflected from the first additional reflector without being transmitted through the projection lens.
By the first and second additional reflectors, a part of the light not used in an ordinary headlamp can be effectively used as forward projecting light.
However, in the vehicle headlamp of JP-A-2001-229715, since the first and second reflectors are arranged in singularity, respectively, the light flux of the light emitted from the light source cannot be sufficiently used.